


Such Selfish Prayers

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Jesse McCree, Bodyguard Jesse McCree, Cherubim Jesse McCree, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “If you’re offerin’,” Jesse replies, his voice rough and lower than intended, “Fair warning it is pretty uh, pretty intimate.”Hanzo answers with a smile that shows off his pearly fangs, not put off in the slightest. It makes Jesse’s stomach flip, and it’s only then he notices how close he’s leant down toward Hanzo over his desk. Jesse straightens up when Hanzo stands and rounds the desk and steps into his space.“I’m offering,” Hanzo says with a purr.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Jesse's a Cherubim in hiding from the Heavenly Host after defecting, and Hanzo's an Oni who offered Jesse a job as his bodyguard in exchange for protection. Now all Jesse needs is someone to help tend to his unkempt wings...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Such Selfish Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/gifts).



This was getting a little awful.

Jesse rolls his shoulders as if the mere action would prevent his feathers from ruffling any further. It’s futile in the angel's human disguise. His wings need proper care and to stretch out, and he knows that to properly give it to them, he’s going to need an extra set of hands as well as more room than this.

He’s shit out of luck in that regard, if another angel came across him, they’d drag his ass back to Heaven. Ever since he left the Heavenly Host, Jesse’s been laying low to avoid attention from any of his higher-ups. Ditching his holy duties to crawl around the mud and the dirt among the humans isn’t looked upon so favourably, which is ridiculous. God’s favourites are not his angels, and they’ll rip and tear at each other for anything over their jealousy of humans.

Question why these small, flawed beings hold so much favour with the Almighty? Have your halo broken to become cracked, twin horns and your wings ripped from you and you’ll be tossed down to toil in Hell like Lucifer. Show a desire to get closer to the fascinating beings and have your curiosity sated only to find that heaven isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, and be thrown out of the Host to live among the humans as one of them.

Jesse likes his Halo and Wings right where they are, thank you kindly. As a Cherubim, he’d been right at the Almighty’s side, spent his days bathed in that light and love. And then he’d been sent down to Earth on a request to give some preacher a message in the south of some young country expanding into the west and well… Jesse had liked it down here and that had been that.

Now, in exchange for protection from his brothers in the Host, Jesse serves an entirely different Lord. An Oni Prince in Japan. Right now said Lord, Shimada Hanzo, speaks in a low bored tone into his smartphone, and Jesse’s picked up enough Japanese to know it’s another business deal negotiation. If Hanzo’s bored it must mean that whoever’s on the other line is a pushover. Hanzo likes challenges, and Jesse is of the opinion that he looks cutely grumpy when his terms are challenged. 

Jesse shuffles on his feet and rolls his shoulders again, one and then the other, willing the discomfort in his wings away. He notices Hanzo’s gaze flick over to him briefly, and after Jesse does it again Hanzo dismisses whoever’s on the other line and quickly closes the deal.

“What?” Jesse nearly snaps, letting his frustration bleed through when Hanzo looks at him pointedly.

“I should be asking you that question,” Hanzo says, tilting his head to the side to give Jesse a look over, “you look like you’re uncomfortable. Did my tailor make a mistake?”

There’s a veiled threat under that last question that brings a different, not entirely unpleasant shiver crawl up Jesse’s spine. He mentally checks through the pros and cons of letting Hanzo in on the reasons why. Especially since up until recently their relationship was _mostly_ professional and now has seemingly shifted to professional with _something_ delightfully dangerous hovering on the edges. He licks his lips in his nervousness and does not miss the way that Hanzo’s pretty glowing eyes lock onto the movement even across the room.

Fuck it.

“Wings are fucked,” Jesse pointedly rolls his shoulders again, walking closer to where Hanzo’s sitting pretty and important behind his desk, “they haven’t been _properly_ preened in, geeze, about a century or two? I can mostly ignore it but right now? It’s fuckin’ _awful._ ”

“Is it common to go so long without such care?” Hanzo asks, those bright eyes fixed on the space behind Jesse, as if he could see Jesse’s wings.

“I would be lyin’ if I said yes. Still gettin’ used to this _time_ thing,” Jesse admits, “Point is, I need t’get this sorted.”

“I see,” Hanzo says, before he gives a short, considering hum. He then looks back up to Jesse, “Do you require assistance?”

From the look Hanzo is giving him, he does not mean summoning his servants to lend Jesse aid. Something about that look tells Jesse that if a servant _did_ offer to help him preen his wings, Hanzo would scare them off. Jesse realizes too late that he would do the same, scare a servant off, because Jesse _wants_ Hanzo’s help.

He wants Hanzo’s hands on his wings. And on the rest of him, if he’s being honest with himself. Desire is still a new taste to him, and he isn’t ashamed to admit his first taste of it had been the very first moment he’d met Shimada Hanzo.

“If you’re offerin’,” Jesse replies, his voice rough and lower than intended, “Fair warning it is pretty uh, pretty _intimate_.”

Hanzo answers with a smile that shows off his pearly fangs, not put off in the slightest. It makes Jesse’s stomach flip, and it’s only then he notices how close he’s leant down toward Hanzo over his desk. Jesse straightens up when Hanzo stands and rounds the desk and steps into his space.

“I’m offering,” Hanzo says with a purr.

“I uh,” Jesse swallows hard, tries to focus, “I’mma need lotta space. My real form ain’t gonna fit in your office.”

“My room has more than enough space for my full form, I do not doubt that it would do for you.” Hanzo points out, his hands coming up to drift up Jesse’s chest, “If that is not too forward.”

“That’ll work.”

“Then let us go retire for the evening.”

Jesse’s been into the family wing of Shimada Castle on many an occasion as Hanzo’s bodyguard, but this is the first time he’s ever been led into Hanzo’s chambers. It’s as Hanzo says, spacious enough for an Oni in his full glory. It would more than do for a Cherubim.

Hanzo seems to sense Jesse needs a little nudge to let himself let loose so to speak, so when Jesse looks back to Hanzo he’s nearly doubled in size into his full Oni form, his horns nearly brushing the ceiling. Jesse shuffles out of the tailored suit Hanzo had his tailor make for him, not as confident as Hanzo is transforming into his true form. He’d rather keep the suit safe and free of tears, it was a gift from Hanzo after all.

He tries to keep his back to Hanzo, lest he gets distracted by Hanzo as he changes into a much more comfortable looking yukata. Jesse strips down to his underwear, and once he’s tossed the suit over a chair, he rolls his shoulders again and there’s a fizzle and a pop in the air as he shifts into his true form. Four resplendent wings unfurl, though there is still not enough room for their full wingspan. Jesse has to fold them in towards himself.

The high arch of his wings frame all of his heads when he draws them in closer. _All_ of his heads, that of a Human, Lion, Eagle and Ox. He forgot how weird it was to perceive everything at once. Jesse makes his Lion, Eagle and Ox head close their eyes to prevent himself from becoming nauseated after so long in a human form.

Hanzo in the meantime has unfolded and then sat on his futon to keep himself out of the way, his tail flicking from side to side with interest. He seems to be staring intently at Jesse’s wings, which despite all of their lack of tidiness, are still a brilliant fiery gold.

“I knew you were a Cherubim,” Hanzo begins, “But knowing is much different than seeing.”

“So long as you weren’t expectin’ one of those chubby flying babies,” Jesse playfully grouses, his usual voice now accompanied by almost melodic overlay of other disembodied voices, “Hate those things.”

Hanzo snickers and he rises to stand and crosses over to Jesse. He hums as he studies Jesse’s wings, their shimmer and the flight feathers that have become unkempt from disuse. He then turns his attention to Jesse with an admittedly cute little pout.

“You’ll have to instruct me, I’ve never had to care for wings before.” Hanzo cautiously lifts his hands, though they pause just over Jesse’s topmost left wing.

Jesse watches Hanzo visibly flex his claws as he waits for Jesse’s go ahead and instruction. Jesse licks at his lips nervously before he quietly instructs Hanzo on how to tend to the delicate feathers. Then Hanzo’s claws are on Jesse’s wings, slowly combing through the feathers and gently tugging some of the broken ones loose.

Jesse melts, his wings trembling under the gentle, almost worshipful touch and careful care. It feels so amazing to finally have his wings tended to, but Jesse knows that half the reason it feels the way it does is because of _who's_ hands are on his wings. Hanzo is methodical and careful. Hanzo doesn’t toss the feathers away either, he gently tugs the unneeded feathers out and places them on a slowly growing pile.

By the time that Hanzo’s moved to the right wings, Jesse feels like a pile of Holy goo. Lax and relaxed and slowly leaning more and more onto Hanzo. His entire essence thrumming with contentment and pleasure. Hanzo’s touch on his wings is addictive. It becomes euphoric when Hanzo has Jesse lay down so he could tend to the backside of his wings.

Hanzo’s quick and efficient, now used to the motions he needs to tend to Jesse’s wings. The Cherubim under his careful claws can’t help but moan when Hanzo works his way closer to where his wings connect to his back. Hanzo seems to take his time with the feathers there, plucking the ruined feathers and stroking his claws gently through the feathers that remain.

Hanzo’s even sat astride Jesse as he works, his large Oni form a comfortable weight over Jesse’s equally large angelic form. Jesse can hear Hanzo’s tail flicking happily from side to side. It makes the ears on his Lion and Ox head twitch every time Hanzo’s tail thwaps against the futon below them.

By the time Hanzo has completed preening Jesse’s wings, Jesse has no desire to let this moment end. When Hanzo lifts up off of him, Jesse lifts as well and turns, his arms coming around Hanzo and pulling him gently closer, his eyes bright and burning with his desire. Hanzo just settles easily into Jesse’s hold, sitting in Jesse’s lap like it’s his throne.

“Thanks,” Jesse murmurs, rubbing up Hanzo’s back, “feels so much better.”

“I would hope so,” Hanzo replies, letting his hands drift up Jesse’s chest again, “I take it that I don’t have to give another excuse for you to stay in my bed tonight?”

“Darlin’ you couldn’t get me to move if you tried,” Jesse responds with a lopsided smile, “Hope you don’t mind me stretchin’ out.” He wraps his wings around Hanzo, all four of them, and grins when the Oni only hums and gently runs his claws through the feathers again. “Guess that answers that.”

“I thought it was about time to make my desires known,” Hanzo says with a little attractive smirk, “I might have wanted to get my hands on you even before your wing trouble.”

“Well, you got me now, all to yourself, whatever shall you do~?” Jesse says with a grin, leaning in closer to brush his nose against Hanzo’s.

Hanzo only hums and cups Jesse’s human face in his hands and pulls Jesse into a kiss. Jesse savours every moment, even when Hanzo nips at his lips with his fangs gently when they part briefly. Jesse’s quick to chase Hanzo’s lips, kissing him deeper. There’s a fire building in him, so much different than the Holy fire he’s used to. It burns sweeter, fuelled by the deep well of desire in his heart for Hanzo.

It might be the first inkling that Jesse has that he has tasted more than simple desire today. Love is a new taste, and he’s only ever heard of it, never felt it before. Jesse wonders briefly if Hanzo tastes it in their kisses too. Jesse wants to think it is so, what with the way Hanzo kisses him deep and slow.

Hanzo gently starts shoving Jesse down against the futon, and Jesse goes willingly, letting his wings unfurl below him while Hanzo situates himself above him. Hanzo leans down and kisses Jesse once more, over and over. His hips starting a slow, easy grind down against Jesse’s. It feels so good and fuels that fire steadily growing in Jesse’s belly. He chases that feeling, placing his hands on Hanzo’s hips to hold him steady while Jesse ruts up against Hanzo eagerly.

Hanzo meets Jesse’s enthusiasm with his own, his kisses passionate and consuming. Jesse can’t help but whine and writhe under Hanzo in his pleasure. Hanzo’s tail starts to curl around Jesse’s thigh, possessive. His wings flutter before he folds them up and around Hanzo’s back, tugging the Oni closer.

Jesse’s hips stutter when his orgasm suddenly blindsides him, the delicious heat and friction of Hanzo above him proving too much. Hanzo coos sweet nothings against Jesse’s lips as the Cherubim gasps and whines underneath him, his wings trembling. He comes back down to share slow, languid kisses with Hanzo, relishing in those claws running through his still trembling wings in gentle caresses.

He can still feel Hanzo hot and hard against his thigh where the thin yukata has ridden up. Jesse can’t find it in him to be embarrassed about having come so quickly, not when Hanzo’s looking at him with that hunger in his gaze still. Jesse only shuffles enough to peel off his sullied underwear, tossing the garment across the room to be retrieved later. Hanzo doesn’t seem to care where Jesse tossed them, only nestles against Jesse when the Cherubim has settled back down.

Hanzo curls into Jesse to kiss him, rutting his hips lazily against Jesse’s thigh. The Oni in his arms is making little sighs and purrs against Jesse’s lips as he finds his pleasure in the friction of their bodies. Jesse can’t help but curl his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, cradling his head as they kiss, swallowing every one of Hanzo’s little huffs of pleasure.

Hanzo eventually groans low with a little growl of pleasure, reaching his own threshold as he comes. Jesse holds him close and they lazily steal kisses as Hanzo relaxes against him, boneless with his satisfaction. Hanzo’s hand wanders as they relax in each other’s embrace, straightening some of Jesse’s feathers absentmindedly.

Jesse thrums with joy and contentment, his wing shifting enough to make it easier for Hanzo to reach to tidy it. Hanzo hums softly, and Jesse sends him a knowing smirk. Hanzo decides to kiss that look off his face, and Jesse happily lets him. The night ends like that, cozy in each other’s arms. Jesse’s wings are no longer causing him discomfort as he drifts off to sleep at Hanzo’s side, knowing just who to ask if they ever need tending again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff you can find me on Twitter at [Angstgremlin!](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
